Sonrisas
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Esa niña era diferente a las demás y le llamaba la atención. Cada vez que la veía se encontraba sola y triste. Las maestras siempre estaban con ella, mientras los niños jugaban lejos de donde estaba. Y le gustaba, porque era diferente... porque siempre tenía una sonrisa sólo para él. AH/AU.


_**Disclaimer: **__Las personitas que leerán a continuación son de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo me adjudico su trama…_

_

* * *

_

**Sonrisas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mami, no quiero ir… ¡Yo ya sé mucho! Pregúntame algo… -Esme sonrió. Su hijo siempre era así de ególatra y testarudo, a pesar de tener tan solo cuatro años. Sin embargo, le gustaba seguir el juego.

-¿A sí? Bueno, chico listo y guapo… -Edward sonrió triunfante- Dime, ¿cuánto es dos más dos? –dijo su madre, mientras seguían caminando rumbo al jardín de infantes. El niño arrugó el entrecejo, mientras daba un saltito con sus cortas piernas.

-¡Eso no, mami! Todavía no entro a la universidad… -Esme rió, por la inocente respuesta de su más pequeño hijo. Sabía que en cuanto hiciera unos cuantos amiguitos, no querría faltar nunca. Al llegar a la puerta, las parvularias saludaron a la madre, y al pequeño. Se presentaron, y luego llevaron a Edward dentro, no sin antes hacer un puchero por despegarse de su madre. Esme le sonrió dulcemente, y lo besó en la mejilla, deseándole suerte en su primer día como 'niño grande'.

El pequeño entró, de la mano de 'Tía Emily'. Para los pequeños ojos de Edward, el salón era lo más lindo que había visto. Las paredes eran celestes, con diseños de paisajes hermosos. Estaban también las vocales, y los números. Había pequeñas mesas circulares esparcidas por todo el salón. En los extremos, estaban los estantes, con juguetes, libros para colorear y dibujar. Más allá, se veía una puerta que estaba abierta. Un precioso jardín, lleno de juegos se extendía. El pequeño se soltó de la mano de la Tía, y salió corriendo tan rápido como lo permitieron sus cortas piernecitas.

Cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta, vio a muchos niñas y niños jugando. En los columpios, en la casita de muñecas, en la caja de arena, carreras de autos, barbie`s, etc. Todos reían y contagiaban alegría. El día era soleado, lo que aumentaba la felicidad del chico.

Pero algo no cuadraba. Una pequeña niña de cabello y grandes ojos cafés, estaba sentada en un banco, a la sombra, y cerca de la puerta del salón. Miraba sus pies, moviéndolos hacia delante y atrás continuamente. Edward no entendió por qué lucía tan triste, y por qué no jugaba con los demás niños. Pero hoy no se preocuparía, quería aprovechar las tantas actividades que tenía por hacer.

Jugó con los columpios, con autitos, a las carreras y a muchas otras cosas. Ya tenía cuatro amigos: Jasper, Emmett, Ben y Mike. También conoció a unas niñas que eran hermanas de sus amigos. Rose, hermana gemela de Jasper, y Alice, hermana de Emmett. Las dos eran muy simpáticas, y raras… Pronto, se fueron a jugar con otros niños.

Cuando sintió que tocaban la campanita, para entrar, se oyó un quejido general. Entraron, y se sentaron donde la Tía Emily, con otra que no sabía su nombre, les indicaba. Él notó que la niña solitaria que había estado afuera, se acercó donde estaban las profesoras, y se quedó con ellas. No hizo ademán de venir a sentarse a ninguna mesa.

Esto, al niño o confundió. ¿Tenía algo raro? ¿Estaba enferma? En todo el rato, no habló con ningún niño, ni tampoco sonreía. Sólo pintaba o dibujaba. Él la estuvo mirando por mucho tiempo, ya que su lado curioso lo incitaba a saber que pasaba. Parecía triste, casi nunca levantaba la vista. Era extraña. No sabía por qué no la dejaba de mirar, pero lo seguía haciendo.

En un momento, ella levantó la vista, cosa que le sorprendió a Edward. Recorrió con la mirada todas las mesas, hasta llegar a donde estaba el pequeño. Él, sintió que debía hacer algo. La niña clavó la mirada en el rostro del niño nuevo. Le pareció divertido, por lo desordenado que llevaba el cabello.

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. Bella se sorprendió, casi nadie la miraba, y menos sonreía. Ella se alegró, y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Luego, bajó la cabeza, y siguió dibujando su casa.

El chico estaba extrañado. Pensó que la niña no sonreía, sin embargo, a él le sonrió. Se sintió feliz, por alguna extraña razón. Quería conocer a esa extraña chicas, y ser amigos. Quería volver a ver su sonrisa, que tan poco asomaba.

Y así el día pasó. Edward aprendió las vocales, aunque le costaba acordarse. También aprendió que la Tierra es un planeta, y es redondo. Se recordó llegar a dibujarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, fueron pasando poco a poco las mamás, para ayudar a arreglar a sus pequeños. Edward tomó de la mano a Esme, y vio como se iban yendo los niños. Excepto una. La niña de ojos cafés, se quedó donde estaba, dibujando. Él recorrió la mirada, pero no vio a nadie buscándola. ¿Viviría aquí? ¿No tenía mamá? Edward tenía muchas preguntas sobre la extraña niña.

Al pasar por su lado, Bella levantó la cabeza, y volvió a sonreírle al chico divertido. Luego le preguntaría a Tía Emily su nombre.

-Y bien, Edward… ¿cómo te fue? ¿Hiciste amigos? –él asintió sonriendo, mientras entraban al auto.

-¡Hice todos estos! –Edward levantó las dos manos, y señaló seis dedos. Su madre sonrió, y se fueron conversando del primer día de clases de su pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Bella seguía dibujando, esperando a que su mamá apareciera por la puerta, con el pequeño retraso de todos los días. Cuando terminó el dibujo, se levantó y ordenó los crayones.

Caminó hasta donde Tía Emily, y le mostró su creación.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué lindo está! ¿Se lo regalarás a mamá? –ella asintió entusiasmadamente con la cabeza.

-Tía… ¿quién es el niño nuevo? Es muy chistoso… -dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos, ocultando una risita.

-¡Oh! Es Edward, y tiene tu misma edad. ¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó Emily. Ya no le era raro que los niños nuevos le dijeran cosas extrañas a la pequeña Bella.

-No, tía. Es sólo que me gusta su cabello –emitió una pequeña risita, mientras la profesora reía con ella. Al momento, llegó Reneé, su madre. Siempre llegaba quince minutos atrasada, pues salía más tarde. Las parvularias lo sabían, así que no era un problema. Cuando la vio, gritó _¡Mami!, _y salió corriendo, abrazando sus piernas. Ella se agachó y la saludó. Se despidieron de las tías, y emprendieron el viaje a casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Edward estaba impaciente por llegar al Jardín, tal y como lo había predicho su madre. Cuando se bajó del auto, fue saltando de la mano de su progenitora. Esme reía del entusiasmo de su hijito. Al llegar a la puerta, lo abrazó, y le deseó suerte. El pequeño fue corriendo a saludar a Tía Emily, y salió a jugar al patio con sus amigos.

Nuevamente estaba ahí la pequeña de ojos cafés, sola y mirando fijamente unos árboles. Miró el gran reloj, y se fijó que faltaba sólo la mitad del reloj para que entraran, tal y como le había enseñado su mamá. Le quedaba media hora para conocer a la chica que tanto le intrigaba.

Se levantó de la caja de arena, y sacudió sus pantalones, luego sus manos. Fue lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. No fue hasta que se sentó a su lado, que la pequeña Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía un acompañante. Al principio, se sobresaltó, pero luego se fijó que era el niño divertido.

Generalmente, los niños la molestaban, ya que no podía jugar por su delicada piel. No podía tener mucho contacto con el sol, por lo que nadie la acompañaba, en su afán por jugar, si no que la discriminaban. De seguro que el extraño niño haría lo mismo cuando se enterase.

Edward le sonrió, mientras miraba sus pies moverse, sin saber que decir.

-Hola… soy Edward. ¿Cómo te llamas? –la pequeña tardó un poco en contestar, pues le costaba asimilar que alguien le hablara.

Más allá, Tía Emily miraba disimuladamente la situación, cuidando de que no le hicieran daño a su Bella. La quería casi como una hija.

-Bella… -dijo tranquilamente.

-Que lindo nombre –dijo Edward sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó, pero también le sonrió.- ¿Quieres ir a jugar? –la niña lo pensó. Se había fijado con quien se juntaba su acompañante. Las niñas eran simpáticas, y los niños nunca le habían dicho ni molestado en nada. Iba a aceptar, pero luego recordó su enfermedad. Bufó de frustración.

-No puedo… -Edward se preguntó por qué no podría. ¿Acaso se lo prohibieron? ¿Estaba castigada? Bella notó la cara de incomprensión del chico, y le explicó por qué, según lo que ella sabía.- Mamá dice que no puedo estar en el sol, ya que mi piel es muy frágil, y le hace daño… Un día no le hice caso, y me dolieron las piernas y los brazos por semanas… Los niños creen que no me gusta jugar, por eso no me hablan… -el chico se preocupó por Bella, ya que le hubiera encantado jugar con ella. Le caía muy bien, y la quería como su amiga.

-¡Tengo una idea! Espérame, ya vuelvo –se levantó, y fue dentro, a buscar dinosaurios y muñecas. Tía Emily se percató del hecho, y sonrió. ¡Al fin Bella tenía un amiguito! Edward volvió, y puso los juguetes en la banca-. ¡Podemos jugar aquí! ¿Te gustan los dinosaurios? –la pequeña asintió, y se arrodilló tal y como estaba el chico de cabellos cobrizos, frente a la banca. Se dispusieron a jugar tranquilamente. Ninguno de los demás niños se fijó en la escena, excepto Alice y Rosalie, que pronto se integraron al juego. Bella estaba más feliz que nunca. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, y tenía tres nuevos amigos. Edward le caía muy bien, y presentía que serían grandes amigos.

Los días pasaron, y las cosas continuaron como aquella mañana. Se sentaban con Bella, y cuando salían al patio, se quedaban adentro jugando, o jugaban afuera a la sombra. Emily decidió que ya podría sentarse con Edward y sus demás amigos. Ella fue testigo de lo bien que la acogían. Después de todo, los niños no eran tan crueles.

Un día viernes, Edward llegó más temprano de lo normal. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella, y quería saludarla. Sin embargo, cuando la buscó, no estaba. Se preocupó, pues no se imaginaba a su mejor amiga teniendo un accidente. Quizá el sol había tocado su piel.

Corrió donde estaba Tía Emily, para preguntarle por su amiga. Esta dudó que decirle, hasta que encontró las palabras correctas.

-Edward… Bella está durmiendo, con los angelitos… -el chico empalideció. Su mamá le había explicado que cuando alguien moría, se iba a una mejor vida, al cielo, donde dormía para siempre con los angelitos. ¡Bella! ¡No! Notó como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-Ella… ella… ¡No! –el niño se dejó caer, y se tapó la cara, mientras lloraba. Emily también estaba llorando, pues sabía que Bella no volvería nunca… su preciosa Bella…

-Edward, debes de estar tranquilo… tu amiga se fue al cielo, ella no está mal… De seguro te debe estar mirando ahora mismo, desde arriba… -el chico quitó las manos de su rostro, y miró hacia arriba. Sólo vio nubes y el cielo. Su Bella no estaba.

Edward estaba mal, la pérdida de su mejor amiga lo tenía afectado… Sin embargo, ella estaba mucho mejor ahora… Y cada vez que la recordaba, se sentía feliz, porque pensó que se fue alegre y contenta de tener nuevos amigos, que pronto se reencontrarían…

Una tarde, semanas después, Edward recordó esa mañana, cuando descubrió que Bella no sonreía a nadie… Excepto a él, ya que siempre le tenía una sonrisa guardada.

Sonrió, y miró hacia el cielo.

Bella estaba bien, se convenció.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gente… por favor, no sean crueles, y lean mi nota primero.**

**Odio hacer finales tristes, pero esto es distinto… son pequeños, y la idea era que Edward se quedaba con un buen recuerdo de ella. La idea original era que Bella se fuera de la ciudad, pero era demasiado fome. Y aunque quedó un poquitín triste, es lindo y tierno. **

**Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben que hasta las más bellas historias terminan en tragedias.**

**Alégrenme con sus reviews… me hacen feliz *w* Y con este OS, en serio me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**Nos estamos leyendo chicas! Besitos, se cuidan, y gracias por leer.**

**Las quiere,**

**Pao.-**


End file.
